nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies (mode)
Zombies, originally known as Nazi Zombies, is a tertiary gamemode developed by Treyarch, Ideaworks, and N-Space and was first introduced in Call of Duty: World at War ''(with the exception of the Wii, which was cut due to data limitations), later returning due to its popularity in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (being introduced to the Wii), Call of Duty: Black Ops II (being introduced to the Wii U), and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. More installments of Zombies mode were made into Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, and Call of Duty: Black Ops DS. Other variant gamemodes were made by Treyarch, Sledgehammer and Infinity Ward which base off of Zombies, called Cyborg Rising (Call of Duty: Online), Exo Zombies (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare), and Infinite Warfare Zombies. In Zombies, players face endless waves of zombies, buy and use weapons, perks, and utilities, use power-ups to support them and repair nearby defenses to keep zombies out. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. This can be played alone, splitscreen (two players maximum on World at War and Black Ops ''(except Dead Ops Arcade), up to four on ''Black Ops II and Black Ops III), LAN party, or online. In Black Ops II, Grief mode features up to eight players online when played. There are a total of 35 (seven sub-maps) maps in the Zombies game mode, which are Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Tutorial (ZOMBIES), Kino Der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, four revamped World at War maps, Tutorial (Black Ops Zombies), House, Overlook, Temple, Facility, Nevada (featuring Nuketown Zombies), Green Run (featuring TranZit, Town, Farm, Bus Depot, and Diner), Great Leap Forward (featuring Die Rise), Alcatraz Island (featuring Mob of the Dead and Cell Block), Resolution 1295 (featuring Buried and Borough), Excavation Site 34 (featuring Origins), Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avenging, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. Gameplay Point System Points are the currency used in Zombies. Points are on all of the maps and are awarded for shooting/killing Zombies, boarding up windows, reviving a downed teammate and successfully hacking some things. Points are spent on a variety of things, including buying new weapons, Perk-a-Colas and opening doors or clearing debris. Perk-a-Colas Perk-a-Colas are a feature that can be found in all Zombies maps, except for Dead Ops Arcade, and the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten . Each drink gives the player a perk to help them survive and fend off the zombie hordes. Some are based off of perks found in multiplayer (such as Juggernog and Speed Cola mirroring Juggernaut and Sleight of Hand respectively). *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Tombstone *Who's Who *Electric Cherry *Vulture Aid Zombies Zombies are deceased humans reanimated by Element 115 and are the primary enemies of the game mode of the same name. Zombies will only attack a player through melee attacks; they do not use weapons. Zombies can be gibbed, but will continue to attack the player even after having lost half of their limbs. Note that in-game, it is impossible to destroy a zombies's legs so that it will be forced to crawl if it is already missing an arm. Zombies will not continue to attack players who have been downed, instead continuing onwards to the next player as if the one who has been downed is not there. While zombies exhibit a variety of features and behaviors depending on their location, some formerly-human undead prove to be an almost entirely different monster. These zombies are considered to be "boss" zombies, and some have their own "boss" rounds. Examples would be Hell Hounds, The Pentagon Thief, George A. Romero, Brutus, The Ghost Lady, The Panzer Soldat, etc. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop Power-Ups that are beneficial to players. *'Double Points' - All points a player gains is doubled. This Power-Up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. *'Insta-Kill' - This Power-Up gives players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-Up in play, the Zombie's head will always explodes regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 100 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during Insta-Kill. This Power-Up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. *'Nuke - '''This Power-Up causes an incineration and death of all Zombies currently on the Map. There is a small delay before the Nuke activates and kills all Zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the Zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Unlike Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese, players will not receive points for the Zombies that were killed by the Atomic Bomb. The in-game drop is a nuclear bomb. *'Max Ammo' - This Power-Up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht Der Untoten and Verrückt. It will also not replenish the ammunition of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammunition of the weapon they are using '''while '''down, but when they are revived, their ammunition will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is an ammuntion box. *'Carpenter (Black Ops Version only) - Repairs all unboarded windows and gives players 200 points if there is at least one fully boarded window. The in-game drop is a hammer. *Zombie Blood (Origins only) - Masks the player character with the blood of a zombie, making all zombies ignore said player for the extent of the power up Maps Call of Duty: World at War Nacht der Untoten '''Nacht Der Untoten, meaning "Night of the Undead" in German, is the first Map for Nazi Zombies. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this Map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The Zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the Zombie Story Arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map, Airfield, and the campaign level, Hard Landing, the bunker in the Map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". Verrückt Verrückt, meaning "Insane Zombie" or "Crazy Zombie" in German, is the second Map for Nazi Zombies. The Zombies in it are more dangerous, as they can attack through windows, climb through windows, and run faster. This is the first map to include traps, perks, and bouncing betties. It is also the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This Map takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. This is the only map to feature "sides." There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This is also the first map to introduce an objective of sorts. This map also introduces the PPSh-41 at the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa, meaning "Swamp Of The Dead" in Japanese, is the third Map for Nazi Zombies. It includes Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. The perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the mystery box shows its location by shooting a light in the sky. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitching or cheating and have Zombies spawn next to them. This map has a Zipline and introduces Hellhounds. This map also introduces the backstory. This is the first map to include completely new content, and not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place in a swamp somewhere in Japan. This Map introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy waves of Zombies at once. This Map is also the only one with the Flogger. Der Riese Der Riese, meaning "The Giant" in German, is the fourth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the first map where Zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It introduces the Pack-A-Punch Machine, which for a fee, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. It is the third map where Perk-A-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. It is the second Map to have Hellhounds. It is the first Map to have teleporters, the Monkey Bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the third Map to feature Nazi Zombies. It is also the first map to feature Zombies and Hellhounds spawning in the same Round, which they do once you reach Round 16. It is the second Map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second Map to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-A-Punch Machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" Power-Up, which boards up all opened windows in the Map. This Map is set in Breslau, near Berlin. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino der Toten ﻿Kino der Toten, meaning "Theater of the Dead" in German, is the fifth map for Nazi Zombies, and the first map unlocked in Call Of Duty: Black Ops. It introduces Cold War-Era weapons, a new Wonder Weapon (The Thunder Gun) a new Zombie type (Gas Zombies, also called creepers) and two new traps (Fire Pit and Sentry Gun). It is the third map to feature Hellhounds, and the second map to feature the Pack a Punch machine and Bowie Knifes. It also includes a new power up-Fire Sale-which causes the Mystery Box to spawn in all locations and cost only 10 points. This map was originally going to be put into Call Of Duty: World At War but the idea was later scrapped. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the only map thus far to contain American Zombies. It features a new enemy (Pentagon Thief) and a new power up the Bonfire Sale which has the same affects as Fire Sale, in addition to making the Pack-a-Punch machine cost only 1000 points. The map also has a new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is a mini-game of Zombies unlocked in Black Ops ''via the computer. It features a wide variety of enemies, such as the regular Nazi Zombies, Engineer Zombies, and Prisoner Zombies. However, unlike the other maps, DOA is like a retro-based arcade game and is not in first person. New and different Power-Ups are available, along with temporary weapon pick-ups. Ascension 'Ascension is the seventh map for Zombies, and the first Map to contain Soviet Zombies. It features a new type of enemy (Space Monkeys) and it is the first Black Ops Zombies Map (discounting the Classic Maps featured in the Hardened & Prestige Versions) to not contain Gas Zombies. Double Tap does not appear while the map introduces the Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper perks for the first time. It features two new wonder weapons: the Gersch Device and Matroyshka Dolls. It also features the Sickle, which replaces the Bowie Knife. It is the first map to feature Lunar Lander, and the first Zombies Map that does not require any sort of interaction with a teleporter to access the Pack-A-Punch Machine although you must link all the lunar landers and hit the switch on the power box. Call of the Dead 'Call of the Dead '''is the eighth zombie map. This map has a new Perk-a-Cola, Deadshot Daiquiri, a new gun, Scavenger, and a new wonder weapon replacing the Thundergun, the V-R11. This map also has electricity, the return of the MP40, Double Tap and the zipline, an ice slide, water that weakens and slows down zombies and can freeze a player to death, a roaming PAP, no hellhounds or space monkeys, 4 new playable characters, and an extremely hard to kill Zombie, George A. Romero, who is the director of "Night of the Living Dead" and a lot of other movies. Finally, this Map is the first to replace the purchasable frag grenades with semtex. They can be bought with 250 points. Shangri-La '﻿Shangri-La '''is zombie map number nine, featuring a new weapon, the 31-79 jG215, a minecart, a waterslide, a new easter egg, 5 new trophies/achievements, and roaming perk machines. This map also has 3 new zombies, the Shrieker, Napalm, and Monkey Zombie. The map is mostly thin rooms and tunnels, testing the player's roaming skills and preventing large trains of Zombies, popularly titled "Rape Trains". A new equipment, the Spikemore, appears as a more powerful claymore. Moon ﻿The tenth and final Black Ops zombie map, Moon has tons of new experiences. Theres two new weapons, the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (Q.E.D), two new types of Zombies, the Phasing Zombie the Astronaut Zombie, a large Easter Egg, a new Perk called Mule Kick, a receiving area, new equipment, the P.E.S and the Hacker, anti-gravity areas, Gravity Lifts, and a teleporter. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Green Run '''Green Run is the twelfth map in the Zombies game mode and is the main location of the zombie mode, TranZit in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It takes place directly after the apocalypse, more specifically, after 'Richtofen's Grand Scheme' on 'Moon'. When playing in Survival or Grief, Green Run is cut into four separate maps: Bus Depot, Farm, and Town. Diner is also available to be played seperate when playing Turned. This map features the bus, the bus driver, the Denizens and a new perk called Tombstone. Four new characters are introduced in this map. Misty, Rustman, Marelton, & Stuhlingah. Nuketown Zombies The thriteenth map in the Zombies game mode. It is included in the Hardened or Care Package Edition of the game as well as a season pass. It is a remake of the fan favorite multiplayer map. It takes place during Moon and after the endgame explosion. It is during Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Die Rise The fourteenth zombie map included in the Revolution DLC pack of Call of Duty: Black Ops ll . This map takes place in china throughout the entire interior and toppled skyscrapers. A new perk called Who's Who is in this map as well as new wall weapons. Mob of the Dead The fifteenth zombie map, part of Uprising DLC pack. This map takes place on Alcatraz Island, in the early 1930's. There is no Demonic Announcer, and this map doesn't contribute to the main storyline. Added to this map is Electric Cherry, a new perk that causes you to shock near zombies whilst reloading, and new weapons, The Death Machine, AK-47, and the UZI. Buried The sixteenth zombie map, part of Vengeance DLC pack. This map's locale is a 19th century Wild West down buried beneath the earth, in southern Africa. Richtofen is the Demonic Announcer, but at the end of Mined Games, you can make Maxis the Demonic Announcer. Added to this map are Vulture Aid and Remington New Model Army. When you download this map pack you also unlock the Ray Gun Mark II for all Black ops 2 Zombie maps. Origins The seventeenth and final zombie map, part of Apocalypse DLC pack. This map is where it all began, on the battlefields of the Great War. The Demonic Announcer is unkown, and Samantha Maxis is able to speak with the player characters through true dialogue. Dr. Ludvig Maxis makes an appearance as The Maxis Drone, which can fly around and defend players, and revive downed players as well. There are no new perks in Origins but theres the return of the PhD Flopper which is from Black ops. But the new weapons include: Skorpion EVO , KSG, Scar-H, the MG08/15, the Ballista Sniper Rifle, the STG 44, The MP40 and the 4 elemental staffs. Storyline Zombies mode currently has five storylines, two that affect each other. Richtofen's Grand Scheme Nazi Zombies (iOS and Android) Dead Ops Arcade Morg City and Alcatraz A Better Tomorrow iPhone/iPod Touch Application On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application. Originally, only Nacht Der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010. Shi No Numa was released June 2 2010. Der Riese was released September 30th, 2010. The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. On December 1st 2011, Black Ops: ZOMBIES was released on the iOS platform. There were originally Kino Der Toten and 50 levels of Dead Ops Arcade. There was also a tutorial of the basics of Zombie gameplay set in the first room of Kino Der Toten, led by Tank Dempsey. On March 16th, Ascension was released for the iOS platform. It has everything from the console and PC version of it. Gallery Trivia * ScrewAttack.com rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17 2009 * A soundtrack has been released by Treyarch. * If a zombie couldn't hit the player in a certain time period, it will respawn elsewhere (to avoid softlocking if a zombie is stuck in an area that couldn't reach the player). Similarly if the player is too far away from the zombie, it will respawn near them. ** In World at War and Black Ops, the zombie won't respawn if it was damaged, even if it can't hit the player for a long period of time or how far the player is from the zombie. ** In Black Ops II, if the zombie was damaged it will die but won't respawn, preventing players from making crawlers by leaving them at the end of the round to do tasks such as buying weapons or doing an Easter egg. ** In Black Ops III, if the zombie was damaged and the player moves far away from it, the zombie will respawn closest to the player. The zombie will appear undamaged but it will lower it's health. References Nazi Zombies soundtrack now available. Category:Nazi Zombies